


Obliviously Obvious (or 5-ish people who knew about Jim and Bones before Jim and Bones knew about Jim and Bones)

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had obviously loved each other, but were apparently oblivious to it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Nyota Uhura

She'd known them both since the academy days; of course she'd met Jim in that quaint little bar in almost the middle of nowhere, when he'd tried to get her name, inadvertently felt her up, and then gotten the shit kicked out of him. And then she'd met Leonard that one time a guy had tried to hit on her outside of her dorm room, tried to force his way inside, and Leonard had been the one to peel him off of her so that she could punch him on the jaw. And when she'd split her knuckles open on his stupid thick skull, Leo'd patched it up without entering it into the official system, thus saving her a lot of trouble. So maybe she liked one more than the other; but with Jim constantly in Leonard's company it was hard to be friends with him without being friends with Jim too.

And Jim _was_ always with Leonard, who he'd taken to calling 'Bones' after the whole ' _-nothing left but my bones-_ ' line he'd delivered on the shuttle, which she had thought nothing of but had apparently been taken to heart by the young blonde. He followed him around like a puppy following it's master, and Uhura had to admit that sometimes it was kind of endearing, and Leonard obviously liked it, even though he pretended otherwise.

Maybe that was how she knew, then.

Jim and Leonard obviously loved each other. And she meant real love. Not play-love, the type of love you use when you're talking about ice cream sundaes at Carol's house, or drinks on a sunny Kenyan evening. It was the type of love that rooted itself deep in your heart and wormed right through your body, connecting every nerve and every bone, aching in every muscle, taking complete control. The type of love that was inescapable, irrepressible, undeniable. She hadn't felt such love till she'd met Spock and it had threatened to consume her. But it had been right in front of her eyes for at least a half a decade now.

So why hadn't they acted on it yet?

It was a question that she asked herself every time they were in the same room as each other. She would roll her eyes every time they greeted each other and didn't just kiss each other already, but if either one of them noticed her doing it they didn't say anything about it. It was now different that lunch time, when she'd caught up with Leonard in the corridor.

"Hey Leonard," She'd smiled, earning wide eyes from an ensign at the easy use of his first name. "Are you going down for lunch?"

"Mm," He nodded, running a hand through his regulation styled hair.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her bottom lip poking out in a soft pout of concern.

"Just that jackass," He muttered.

She made a small noise of understanding. In Leonard-speak, which she definitely had to be a Xenolinguist to understand, that meant the Captain.

"What's he done this time?" She asked.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the canteen. "Kept me up half the night."

Her eyes widened a little. Had they finally-?

"You realise how suspicious that sounds, don't you?" She told him, smirking a little.

He gave a limp shrug. "I'm running on two hours of sleep, Nyota. I genuinely couldn't care."

She gave another small smirk as he collected his dinner, and she ordered her own. She asked the inevitable quesiton as she followed him to two empty seats: "How?"

He sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment before rubbing a hand down his face and picking up a fork to stab at the green beans on his plate. "He bounded in just after my shift finished saying something about a planet really colse by, gonna check it out soon, I should come, it's going to be great, 'it'll be fun Bones'," he mimicked, scowling a little when Uhura gave a soft chuckle. "Asshole wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I told him to piss off he told me I was being mean and kept talking. I had two emergency surgeries yesterday, god damn it."

She gave another soft chuckle. "You know why he spends all his time annoying you."

"Because he likes to see me in pain." Leo muttered, shoving more of the replicated food in his mouth. "Stupid little sadist."

"Because you're his best friend." Nyota corrected. She looked down at her dinner before looking back up at him. "Maybe he even considers you a little more than that..."

Her hint fell flat as he gulped a little. He looked confused, but she'd seen the hint of panic in his eyes at her words.

"What're you trying to say, Nyota?" he asked. "I'm a doctor not a detective, don't speak to me in riddles."

She shook her head, chuckling again. The pony tail trailing down her spine swished from side to side as it did, catching the concentration of the sleep deprived doctor. He looked back up at her when she said, "You know what I'm talking about, Leonard."

She saw the red light of a comm message bleeping on her PADD. Sighing, she picked it up, ignoring the confused look that still lingered on Leonard's features, that was obviously forced it hurt. It was a message from the Captain- they'd received a message her relief couldn't translate. Rolling her eyes, she stood. "I guess I'll see you later, Leonard."

"Have fun with Captain Jackass." He muttered, biting into a piece of something she thought might be steak.

"I could say the same to you," She said with a smirk, leaving Leonard to frown at her retreating figure.


	2. II. Christine Chapel and Janice Rand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Janice work it out for themselves.

Christine Chapel liked to think of herself as a very intuative woman. And it was true; she always knew when something was up, emtionally or physically, often before the person who it was affecting knew it themselves. And not only was she good at reading people, but she was a blood hound for gossip. She could smell a story a mile off. Of course, she wasn't one to spread things around. Lord, no. She left that to other people. She just liked to be in on things from the beginning to watch the drama blossom, just like Sulu and his plants.

So really, with all this going for her she was amazed that she hadn't seen just how much those two loved each other before now.

There had been a landing party. And like every landing party, it had went tits up (or at least, that was how Carol described it to her when she was trying to tell her what happened). It was always going to - Spock said there was an 86.78% chance of something going wrong before they beamed down to the planet, which almost gave her CMO a heart attack on the spot - and he had obviously been right. Because now Jim was in the sick bay with three bullets to his abdomen and countless amounts of shrapnel rushing to his heart with every beat it gave.

She assissted as best she could; she handed him every utensil under the sun as he tried to get all of that crap out of Jim's system, she injected his patient with who knows how many drugs to keep him under, to keep him out, to slow his heart, to slow the shrapnel that was heading to shred it. And then, when it was all over, she gave Leonard the warmest hug she could muster when she was so drained.

And now she stood with Janice, some three hours later. Jim was still out cold, so cold in fact that Christine was wondering how much blood he'd actually lost and if she should suggest a transfusion. McCoy stood by his bedside, looking at the vitals as if glaring at them might make them get their act together.

"How is he?" Janice murmured. Her eyes were red; Christine knew she'd been crying. Jim'd taken those bullets for her. She felt it was her fault. She didn't say it, but Chris could see it in her eyes.

She pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple, snaking her arm around her waist to pull her against her side. "He's going to be fine."

"But how is he now?" She asked, her voice a low murmur.

Christine gave a small, soft sigh. "Not good." She said honestly. Because what point was there in lying when Janice could see him laying there, milk bottle white with a heart that was barely beating.

Janice gave a small hiccup, her breath hitching as she supressed a sob. Christine pulled her against her shoulder, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the bed.

Maybe that was when she noticed it, with Janice crying a drk blue patch into her shoulder. McCoy looked in both directions, checking to see if the coast was clear, and then he took the seat by Jim's bed. He looked at him, his head tilted down, hair falling into his eyes, and christine saw him shiver a little. She felt the same sort of shiver run through Janice not two seconds later, as she gave a gentle sob.

McCoy was crying.

Her own breathing hitched the, as tears welled in _her_ eyes. Christine Chapel, who never cried. Never. She had seen so many horrors that tears were reserved for the worst types of injury to friends or family. But there she was, a silent tear rolling down her cheek as she watched McCoy shudder with sobs. She watched him reach a tentative hand out, long fingers reaching for Jim's hand, but they fell short, just brushing the other man's fingertips. He buried his head in his other hand, and Christine could no longer see his face.

She had estimated Jim would wake up five to six hours after his surgery, what with all the drugs she'd pumped into him and then the estimated recovery time. But she watched, rooted to the floor, as Jim woke up. His eyelids fluttered, he gave a thick, dry swallow, and then-

"He's smiling."

Janice looked up from the wet patch on Christine's shoulder and blinked away her own tears. She saw the Captain, a weak smile on chapped lips, and she gave a shakey laugh.

"He would." She muttered, and she shuddered again, but this time it was laughter that racked her body.

"Ssh," Christine murmured, pressing a finger gently to her lips, unable to take her eyes from them.

"Bones?"

McCoy looked up, not having noticed Jim's sleeping beauty moment, and gave something between a groan and a sob. He wipped his face with the palm of his hand and muttered, "You're awake?"

"Well I think so." Jim nodded hoarsly, grinning. "Shedding a few tears for your best friend?"

"Shut up, asshole." McCoy muttered.

They looked at each other. They looked at each other for a long time. And that was when Christine noticed it.

"They love each other." She murmured.

Janice nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. "They _really_ love each other."

"I better check the other patients, Chekov took a nasty fall." McCoy muttered, and he stood.

"Fool." Christine scolded under her breath. She kissed Janice quickly. "Doctor McCoy," She called, heading in the direction of Chekov's bed. "I'll go see to Mr. Chekov, I'm at a loose end as it is."

"But Nurse-" McCoy went to argue, but Christine shushed him.

"I'll do it." She told him. She waved Janice over, and McCoy really couldn't argue then. And as he slinked back to Jim's side, lowering himself into the chair, she sure as hell didn't miss the way he's fingers stretched towards Jim, wanting but not touching.


	3. III. The Five Sisters of Manava Alla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even outsiders can tell that Jim and Bones totally have a thing for each other.

What really took the biscuit was the fact that even people who hadn't known Leonard and Jim could see it. People who shouldn't suspect anything were giving them pointed glances and smirking as if they knew something they didn't.

The prime example, of course, was the Five Sisters of Manava Alla. They had all taken over as queen at the death of their father, as all five were born on the same day. A strange arrangement, Jim thought, but he was liking it.

Their throne room, where they first met, was a large, open affair, with a marble floor and pillars stretching higher than anything any of the party - consisting of Jim, Leonard, Nyota, Janice, and two security personnel - had ever seen. There were five thrones seated on a raised stage at the end of the room, all of equal size. In them were the Five Sisters, acting queens of this jungle planet.

"Captain Kirk," The eldest, Queen Hiriya, stood. Her sisters stood in unison a few moments after, and Jim gave Leonard a sideway glance and a smirk. She said something in their native language, and Nyota had to translate.

"She says we're very welcome." She nodded.

Jim smiled. "Tell her we-"

"If English would be better, Captain, we can manage." The Queen smiled.

Jim gave a nod. "That would be better."

"Excellent." She nodded. Uhura might have looked a bit stung, but if she did no one made a comment. "Please, come with us. We have a banquet waiting in the dining hall."

And that was really all it took to get off to a good start with the Five Sisters of Manava Alla.

They had all introduced themselves in order of when they had been born, from "eldest" to "youngest". Queen Hiriya was the oldest - Uhura explained that her name meant "elder" in their language. And then there was Medhavi, the second eldest, meaning "wit" in Manavan; she was explained as the quicker thinker of all of them, the most charming. In the middle was Sausthava, or "grace"; Jim had to admit he was almost captivated when she moved, long chiffon gown floating about as if she were underwater. Leonard watched him with fascination as Jim, in turn, watched the Queen. Second youngest was Jana, meaning "smart". Jim found conversation with her difficult; she had a specific fondness for medical sciences, so Leonard found conversing with her easy, if not enjoyable. Jim might have looked a little envious at the way she leaned towards him, put her hand against his arm to recapture his attention; he never said anything about it, though. And finally, the youngest, Lavanya. Her name translated to beauty, and with long, auburn hair that floated down to her waist, pale - almsot transulcent - skin, and those soft green doe eyes, she was certainly beautiful. Jim couldn't look away, much to the slightly too obvious annoyance of his CMO.

It was really inevitable that they would catch on.

The table was round, because it was hard to have a head of a table big enough for five, but Hiriya still sat in the middle. She sipped the purple-y red wine from the goblet in her hand, and gave a laugh. "Captain Kirk," She said, with an accent that sounded almost German. "Did you know, that on our planet, ho- ho-" She gave an irritated sigh, and looked to Jana. She said something quickly, and her sister gave a nod. Uhura made a small choked noise.

"Homosexual." Jana answered.

"Yes." The Queen nodded, obviously pleased by that.

Jim looked to Leonard, who raised his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know where the hell this was going either.

"Did you know, Captain," Hiriya began again, "That on our planet, homosexual couples are considered sacred?"

Jim gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't know that, no."

"It's very interesting." Janice added, making up for his indifference.

Medhavi gave a smark. "On our planet, you and your partner would be considered... almost gods."

Jim's eyes flicked to Bones and back again. "My partner?"

"Yes." Medhavi nodded. "Doctor McCoy."

Every man at the table spluttered. Nyota looked to Janice, and the two exchanged a knowing look.

"We're not-"

"Your majesties, we're not a-"

"-a couple, I mean-"

"-thing, no way-"

"-this has to be a misunderstanding-"

"-we're not _together_."

The last line was spoken in unison, which caused almost every female at the table - because the boys, apparently, were oblivious to everything - to raise her eyebrows in question.

"You're not?" Sausthava asked.

"No." Again, in unison.

"Oh." It was the Sisters' turn to speak as one.

The group dispersed quickly after that, Jim and Leonard walking so far away from one another that you'd think of them had Andorian Shingles. The Queens watched them go from the top of the marble stair case that led down into the village, where the party would be beamed from.

"I find it hard to believe that they're not a couple." Lavanya said, switching back to her native tongue now that the guests had left.

"Maybe not now." Hiriya said. "But they will be. Soon."

"Soon." Echoed Jana, as the party was encircled in white light, and their forms disappeared.


	4. IV. Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of discoveries all at once.

Pavel and Hikaru worked it out about the same time that they worked out their feelings for one another. Because to them, that was a tiny bit more trifling than Jim and Bones' love life.

Hikaru had barely slept, up drinking all night with Pavel the night before, and now he was paying the price for it. He staggered onto the bridge ten inutes late to his shift with his shirt skewiff and his hair a mess.

"Mr. Sulu," Jim greeted him. And then he saw him. He nearly walked straight into McCoy, stood at Jim's left shoulder, who caught him by the elbow.

"Thanks." Hikaru nodded.

"You alright, Hikaru?" McCoy asked him, his eyebrows slanted downward in doubt.

"Just fine, thank you sir." He nodded. God, he was an awful liar.

He took his seat by Pavel, who gave him a sheepish and apologetic smile. For the half a bottle of vodka he'd down the night before, the kid looked good - all bouncing curls and big blue eyes that made Hikaru's stomach feel strange. He hated himself for it, internally, as he looked away from the kid.

He might have been up to his best, but he was still functioning at a higher standard than most would, which Hikaru deemed as acceptable. Things really went downhill when Pavel passed hima PADD just before the end of their shift, and his soft, pale fingers brushed against Hikaru's.

His stomach knotted, and he took the PADD with a nod and a choked sound.

Pavel raised an eyebrow, but even was beginning to resemble a beetroot.

He didn't notice, but Jim leaned forward in the chair.

He was supposed to looking over Chekov's suggested flight path, because before the young navigator could enter it he needed to approve it, but he was way to busy thinking about the way his stomach was twisting and untwisting, and how Cheov was still too red to be healthy. Or normal.

Thinking about it, he always felt like this around Chekov. Well, not always. A hand on his shoulder, a pat on the back, that was fine. But if their hands brushed, or if he accidently bumped Chekov's thigh or if their faces came within a few inchs of each other the little Russian wold flush so red that it looked as if his head may explode and Hikaru's stomach would twist worse than any cramp imaginable. It wasn't as if the touches themselves were particularly indecent, and it wasn't as if they were doing it on purpose, so why all the bother?

_Oh._

Hikaru felt a wonderful sense of clarity.

"I love you."

He was looking at Pavel with wide eyes, and though his hands were shaking, his voice was amazingly firm. Behind him, Jim grinned. The entire bridge was watching them now.

"I love you too."

Pavel flushed again, although this time he only flushed a soft pink, and damn did Hikaru want to reach out and rum his thumb along the colour in his cheeks. But not only did he feel rooted to the spot, he also felt like he was being watched.

" _Finally_."

Jim was grinning, and McCoy swatted the back of his head for the comment. "After shift, I swear, the entire bridge is coming up to rec room 6, and we're having a party."

"Captain-" Hikaru began. He could see Pavel grinning, but he wasn't about himself to be won over by two pairs of big blue eyes and wide grins.

"That's an order, Mr. Sulu." Jim raised his eyebrows.

Hikaru sighed. He could argue with an official order now, coul he?

"There'll be alcohol." Jim grinned.

Hikaru huffed a, "Fine."

And then before he knew it, shift was over and he was in rec room 6 with his arm draped over Pavel's waist, holding him close as they received congratulations.

Hikaru stared at Chapel as she walked away, having congratulated them both on finally getting together. "Did we get married? It feels like we got married."

"No, but you finally realised just how loved up you were." Carol jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "And _that's_ why we're congratulating you. It was absolute tortue watching you two dance around each other like that."

Pavel chuckled, and Hikaru gave him a gentle squeeze.

He was about to respond when something caught his eye. McCoy, never one for parties, was stood against the back wall, his arms crossed and a drink in one hand. Jim walked towards him, placed his drink on the table, and leaned against the wall beside him. They were too far away for Hikaru to be able to hear them, but McCOy was obviously questioning why Jim had taken time out of the party to come and talk to him. He watched as they shuffled, apparently subconsciously, towards each other, tilting their heads down. Hikaru recognised the look in their eyes as they leaned towards each other.

"Pasha, look."

Pavel still wasn't used to the name coming from Hikaru, but he went with it anyways, flushing a little at it. He looked to where he was pointing, and saw the look in his eyes.

"What does that look like to you?" Hikaru asked.

Pavel looked at Jim and McCoy, and then he looked up at Hikaru. The same look was mirrored in his own eyes. "Love."

"That's what I was afraid of." Hikaru mumbled.

"Should we mention it to them?" Pavel asked, thinking aloud.

"...Let's just leave them to it." Hikaru gave a knowing nod.

In retrospect, they kind of wished they'd just told them.


	5. V. Spock

Spock was not "immune" to feeling as McCoy so often claimed him to be. Of course he wasn't. He wished he was, more often than not. He wished he could be completely Vulcan, all col logic and tactics, without the heart break, the pain, and the anguish.

But then again, if he were to rid himself of that pain and anguish he'd felt as his planet had imploded or his mother had fell or he'd watched the life drain from his Captain's eyes, he'd also have to give up the good emotions. TTherelief as they pulled through yet again, their ship in tatters but the crew safe. The joy he felt as when McCoy told him that the Captain was awake. The love he held deep, deep within him and only ever shared with Nyota.

No. Spock was not immune to emotion.

On the contrary. He was an expert in it.

It was no surprise to the rest of the crew that Spock was the last to figure out that his Captain and his CMO were so totally head over heels in love with each other, but to Nyota, who knew of his secret specialty all too well, it was a shock. Still - she let him figure it out on his own.

McCoy was on the bridge yet again, stood behind Jim's left shoulder, his arms clasped behind his back. Spock had at first questioned his presence on the bridge, but the stink-eye Kirk had given him just wasn't worth it. He'd decided to think of McCoy as part of the funiture; hell, he might as well have been.

Spock was always busy, should have been looking at his station, but he couldn't help but keep glancing back at the Captain and his doctor. Something was certainly wrong. Kirk kept looking up, grinning at McCoy, and then looking back down. McCoy kept on rolling his eyes. They were communicating in some silent way that Spock didn't, and maybe didn't want to, understand.

"Mr. Sulu, put us into orbit around the planet. We're gonna go down there."

"Aye Captain."

So that's what it was. Now that he knew, Spock could practically feel Jim's excitement from across the room.

"We are, Captain?" He asked, raising a pointed eyebrow.

"Indeed we are." Jim turned to smirk at him. McCoy rolled his eyes again.

Fifteen minutes later and McCoy, Sulu, Uhura and two security men were 'suiting up' - most certainly the Captain's term - and in the Transporter Room.

"C'mon Bones," Jim whined. "I want to go down there."

"You can't, Jim, you're allergic to the atmosphere." McCoy folded his arms across his chest. If Spock didn't know better, he might have said that he looked disappointed.

Jim pouted. "So I'll go put a biohazard suit on and get back here."

McCoy just raised an eyebrow at him, and Jim let it drop. "Alright. Be careful down there. Scotty - energize."

Uhura had watched the whole exchange with a smug smirk, and Sulu had watched for a while before rolling his eyes. They both seemed to know something Spock didn't. If he wasn't sure Uhura would kill him, he would have preformed a mind-meld in her sleep.

They were gone in a haze of white light, and Spock was making his way back to the Bridge. Jim walked with him in silence for a little while before breaking off to go to his quarters. He passed Chapel on his way, and asked her to get med bay ready. Just in case.

Things seemed to be going well; McCoy had promised only to comm them if they were in trouble, and the line was thankfully quiet. Spock sat in his chair at his station, legs crossed and chin resting on his hand.

He didn't see the beam until it was too late.

It rocked the ship, caused it to shudder and creak, and then part of it fell away, leaving a gaping hole in the side underbely of the ship. He called a red-alert - sirens were wailing, lights flashing, people ran to and fro, and Spock was about to leave to go and find out how much damage was done when he heard the crackle of the comm.

"Sir!"

Uhura's relief had taken over while she was gone; he was now plae faced and shaking, and his lips were looking a little blue.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Spock asked, calm as ever.

"We've got a message coming through. From McCoy."

"Bones?"

The voice wasn't Spock's. Rather, it came from behind Spock, as Jim stumbled onto the bridge. He stole the lieutenant's ear piece, listening to McCoy's message.

"They've taken them hostage," He murmured, barely able to be heard over the blare of the siren. "The race down there is hostile. They've killed Rodriguez."

Spock almost gave a sigh. "There's nothing we can do, Captain. They will simply have to survive until we can stabilize the ship. I suggest you pass the message on, Lieutenant."

"No." Jim's voice was loud, ringing with a tone of finality that Spock was almost unfamiliar with.

"No?" Spock asked.

"No." Jim repeated, his gaze hard. "We're getting them back."

"Captain-" Jim was already moving towards the Transporter Room. Spock followed. "Jim. We cannot retrieve the landing party with the shape in a wreck such as this. We must first salvage her before we can attempt to rescue them."

"Nyota's down there, Spock." Jim stopped, turned, and glared at him. "She's being held captive. She's in danger. Do you not want to bring her back right now before she gets hurt?"

Spock wanted that ore than anything. Thank whatever deity was out there that the Vulcan side of his mind pushed it aside. "Yes, Captain. But the needs of the many-"

"Don't you dare." Jim muttered, turning away, resuming his journey.

Spock followed, hands clasped behind his back and looking the vision of calm in the red alert situation. "Captain, it would be unwise for us to attempt to-"

Jim turned only to yell at him. "I need Bones back here and I need him /now/! You listen to me, Spock, I'm not stopping until he's back here."

Ah.

So the Captain really, _really_ loved McCoy.

And judging by the way McCoy had looked so disappointed at having to go down without Jim, and the way his shoes were wearing holes into the floor next to Jim's chair, McCoy really loved him too.

So that's why Nyota was always smirking.

"As you wish, Captain."

Spock returned to the Bridge, to leave Jim to storm angrily over to the Transporter Room. There had to be at least _one_ rational mind running this ship, afterall. And Jim was certainly no rational mind.

No. He was a fool in love.


	6. VI. Jim and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jim and Bones learn about Jim and Bones.

"Boooooones-"

"Jesus fucking Christ Jim it's 6am get out of my god damn room."

Jim had a habit of inviting himself in. Because he was the Captain he had the override code, and it was definitely too much power for Jim to be able to wield. He would just burst in at all hours of the day, regardless of whether Bones was in there or not. He'd happily take a nap in his bed or read one of the medical journals on his shelves whilst he waited.

Bones pretended to hate it, but he didn't really.

"Yeah I know, I just got off shift." Jim nodded. "Fucking Gamma shift is ruining my life."

"So change the rota, you're the god damn captain." Bones muttered into his pillow.

"Not that simple, Bonesy." Jim sighed, throwing himself down onto the bed beside Bones' half-naked body. He had once only slept in his underewear, but with Jim bursting in at a moment's notice he'd started sleeping in a raggedy old pair of sweatpants.

"It'd be unfair to the rest of the crew." He finished, as Leonard tried his best to roll away from him. "Gotta do my fair share of the boring crap."

Bones continued to grumble into his pillow. "That's great, Jim, but I have a shift to work in five hours time, so can you jut go back to yur own quarters? Or at lest shut the hell up and let me sleep."

"Sure." Jim said simply, and Bones could almost feel the small shrug of his shoulders. He expected to here the whoosh of the door as Jim left to go back to his own quarters, but there was only silence for a moment. And then he heard some shuffling, and then the bed creaking as Jim settled himself on the inside of it, his back pressed to the wall and his chest pressed to Leonard's back.

Bones sighed, but he didn't argue. He just squeezed his eyes tight, and tried to go back to sleep.

It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. In the Academy Jim would come over to his nice, roomy, private apartment for cadets that already had a career and ask him to fix him up before he bled out please and thank you. And when he'd helped Jim to stagger into his bed when he was all patched up, he always meant to go back and sleep on the sofa, but he nearly always fell into bed beside him, because it was just easier that way and it was his bed damn it. And then during the whole Nero incident there wasn't a spare bed left and Bones got a swanky new room to go with the brand new title of CMO, so of course Jim came and bunked with him. He refused to use the sofa, as did Bones, so they both ended up in the bed together.

But this was different. Bones had noticed it in the last few weeks, months even. Whenever Jim stepped too far into his personal space his heart beat picked up and his breathing hitched and he was left feeling like he was having a minor heart attack. He didn't know if Jim felt the same way, but he never failed to notice the way his pupils dilated when Bones touched him in any manner.

He was way too hyped up to sleep now, too conscious of Jim so close to him, almost pressed flush against him. He could feel his hot breath on his bare skin, was sure he could feel his pulse where their bodies met-

And then he was pretty sure he could feel Jim's lips against the back of his neck.

He turned round so quickly he almost got whiplash.

"Jim?" He asked, his voice soft and still gruff with sleep.

Jim's lips were suspiciously puckered and his eyes told of his guilt as he pulled away. He licked his lips as he sat up, trying to scramble over Leonard's stupidly long legs to get to the door. "Jesus, Bones, I'm sorry, I'll go, I'll just-"

Leonard grabbed his wrists, long fingers curling tightly around himto hold him into place. Jim caught his gaze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He gulped, adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he licked his lips again, a little nervous tell that always gave him away.

"Don't go." Bones murmured.

Jim blinked. "You don't- you don't hate me?" His voice was full of uncertainty, of doubt, as if he just couldn't understand.

"No, no-" Bones shook his head, smiling softly as if it were obvious. "I-" He sighed. "Damn it, Jim, I love you."

Jim's eyes widened, and his lips fell apart a little as he gaped.

"I always have." Bones finished. "Took me long enough to realise it."

Jim was silent. Too silent. Leonard gulped.

"Say somethin', Jim." He murmured.

Jim licked his lips again, and Leonard totally wasn't looking at his tongue. "I love you too."

"Really?" Bones asked. It was his turn to be doubtful now.

Jim gave a small smile that mirrored the one Bones had just been wearing - the 'oh don't be an idiot' smile. "I always have." He echoed.

That was when Leonard smiled, pulling him towards him to press their lips together.

It wasn't the best kiss - it was clumsy, with too much teeth and too much tongue that clashed and bumped together a lot, and they probably pressed a little too hard, leaving their lips red and swollen when they pulled away, but hell if they cared. Bones had never felt this desperate or this good in his life, as he circled his arms around Jim's waist and felt Jim's strong hands trailing the bare skin of his back.

"I love you." Jim repeated, murmuring the words into the crook of his neck. "I love you I love you I love you."

And Bones didn't realise it, but he was doing it too, murming three little words into Jim's skin over and over and over.

"Do you think we'll have to file an official report? Spock and Uhura had to write a report." Jim muttered, his chin resting on Leonard's shoulder as they held each other.

"Not yet." Bones murmured.

Jim nodded. "Not yet."

There was nothing but the hum of the ship and their heavy breathing for a while. Jim broke the silence with a chuckle. "The rest of the crew aren't gonna believe this."

For once, Leonard chuckled too. "Stranger things have happened."


End file.
